nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexus IS F
The Lexus IS-F is a classic car in Need For Speed World because it was in the game since the launch. The Beauty Edition was added along with the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 'The Beast' Edition on February 8th 2011 as part of the 'The Beauty and the Beast' Valentine's Day offer. The Beauty has special pink sparkles effect similar to the snowflake effect of the Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake Edition. It was also the first car to come with a female driver model. The Beauty could be bought with SpeedBoost until it was retired on December 7th 2011. It was then re-tuned and released on February 7th 2012 'Performance' Originally, the car was known to be one of the least competitive cars in the Tier 2 category. It was not very fast and was slower than Mazda RX-7, the price of which is more than half that of the IS-F, thus making it one of the weakest T2 cars in World. However, the patch applied on February 7th, 2012 [1] had the IS-F revamped, increasing its performance in all three aspects and adding to the transmission its missing 7th gear. As such, the car can now be considered a T2 competitor. Pro parts will allow the IS-F to reach speeds of around 200 mph without NOS. The handling is decent but it suffers from understeer at high speed. It is recommended to make use of the handbrake when entering corners from high speed. 'Editions' *The Beauty *Silver Stock *Synthes (Rental) *Purple Stock 'Car Stats' 'Description' It might look like your average family car but the ISF is anything as under the skin there's ferocious performer. 'Bodykits' *'1500 SB - Tensor 01a ISF Tensor.jpg|Tensor Front 01b ISF Tensor.jpg|Tensor Back 02a ISF Incline.jpg|Incline Front 02b ISF Incline.jpg|Incline Back 03a ISF Rex.jpg|Rex Front 03b ISF Rex.jpg|Rex Back 04a ISF Optima.jpg|Optima Front 04b ISF Optima.jpg|Optima Back 05a ISF Excel.jpg|Excel Front 05b ISF Excel.jpg|Excel Back 06a ISF Supremo.jpg|Supremo Front 06b ISF Supremo.jpg|Supremo Back 07a ISF Halon.jpg|Halon Front 07b ISF Halon.jpg|Halon Back 08a ISF Coil.jpg|Coil Front 08b ISF Coil.jpg|Coil Back 09a ISF Glint.jpg|Glint Front 09b ISF Glint.jpg|Glint Back 10a ISF Cascade.jpg|Cascade Front 10b ISF Cascade.jpg|Cascade Back 11a ISF Exodus.jpg|Exodus Front 11b ISF Exodus.jpg|Exodus Back 12a ISF Kineto.jpg|Kineto Front 12b ISF Kineto.jpg|Kineto Back 13a ISF Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front 13b ISF Sonic.jpg|Sonic Back 14a ISF Flow.jpg|Flow Front 14b ISF Flow.jpg|Flow Back 15a ISF Pressure.jpg|Pressure Front 15b ISF Pressure.jpg|Pressure Back 16a ISF Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front 16b ISF Offroad.jpg|Offroad Back 17a ISF Transform.jpg|Transform Front 17b ISF Transform.jpg|Transform Back ' *'1500 SB - Incline' *'1500 SB - Rex' *'1500 SB - Optima' *'1500 SB - Excel' *'1200 SB - Halon' *'1200 SB - Coil' *'1200 SB - Glint' *'1200 SB - Cascade' *'700 SB - Exodus' *'700 SB - Kineto' *'700 SB - Sonic' *'25000 IGC - Flow' *'25000 IGC - Pressure' *'25000 IGC - Offroad' *'25000 IGC - Transform' 'References' 1. NFSW Maintenance - February 7 'Appearances' The Lexus IS-F has only been featured in one other NFS Game: Need for Speed Undercover NFSUC.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Tier 2 Category:Lexus Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:IGC Cars